Charlie the Dragon Boy
by randomcat23
Summary: Charlie has come home from his new job. While he's looking forward to a relaxing vacation, his little brothers have another plan.


Ah, Charlie, the ignored Weasley brother. Makes you cry doesn't it?

This fic is for **ChocolateMonkeyFish**, because we've decided that our love for Charlie rivals our love for Ron! EEP!

Uh, I'm not sure when this takes place. It's before the 4th book for sure.

**Disclaimer**: HAHA. You thought I owned Harry Potter? HAHA.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day when Charlie finally arrived at the Burrow. He had been working has his new job for three months now and was glad to be home. _The Daily Prophet_ was running an interview with Charlie and tid-bits about his new work. He couldn't wait to read what they had said about him.

The smell of mom's cooking floated outside as Charlie took a step to the door and walked in.

He was instantly grabbed and hugged by his Mother, who began sobbing on the spot. "Charlie dear, I'm so glad you're home." She then ushered him to the table and began cooking up a great feast.

'_That's mom for you,'_ Charlie thought with a smile. Home hadn't changed at all and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. After all the time in Romania at his new job and dealing with all the new changes, coming back to a stable environment was all Charlie could ask for.

"Where is everyone else?"

Molly Weasley was dishing up lunch as she answered, "Well, your father is at work, but he should be home early today. As for your siblings . . ." She then yelled up to the rest of the Weasley children. There were quite a few thumps and bumps before Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny came rushing down the stairs.

Charlie was quickly engulfed in hugs and pokes. Fred and George pranced around the table singing a song about "Charlie the Dragon Boy." Charlie could only smile and then looked down at his plate. Well, there were actually three plates in front of him.

"Which one is mine?"

"They're all yours, dear." Mrs. Weasley grinned, and handed plates to the other children.

Charlie laughed, what was his mom thinking? "Mother, just because I work with dragons doesn't mean I eat like them!" He tried to hand the extra plates back to her, but she shooed him away and grabbed her own plate.

Charlie managed to eat two of the three plates of food. Raising an eyebrow at his mother's actions, he ate another piece of toast guiltily.

Molly Weasley took away the empty plates and placed more food on them. "More food for my growing boy!" The other kids laughed.

With a wicked grin, Fred asked, "Hey, Charlie. I here you have a girl?"

His older brother shot him a look. "How would you know anything about that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Fred looked away, innocent, "Maybe these . . . letters?"

Quick as a dragon's swipe, Charlie grabbed the bundle of letters. "You little git." Fred just laughed. But Mrs. Weasley though the topic was interesting.

"Charlie, honey, what's her name?"

Her son just blushed and stammered, "Christine."

"Does she have black wings and scales all over her body?" That was George.

"No, you idiot!"

Mrs. Weasley told them all to hush as she cleared the table. It seems she didn't care if Charlie had a dragon girlfriend or not. As soon as the plates were clean, Ron yelled for Charlie to join them in a Quidditch match, which Charlie quickly accepted.

After digging out his old broomstick, Charlie met his younger siblings outside in the sun. Even Percy decided to play, which was welcomed because now they had even teams. Fred and George took Ginny on there team, considering the twins are nearly impossible to separate. That left Charlie with Ron and Percy.

George tossed and caught a makeshift quaffle (a muggle football) in his hand while waiting for everyone to take positions. Grinning he yelled, "Go!" The Weasley family took to the air. Fred and George were effectively calling their team "The Twins plus Ginny."

The quaffle was tossed around a few times and Charlie had to duck after Ginny took a wild dive. He caught the ball and quickly disposed of it into one of the hoops. An hour and many laughs later, Charlie, Percy and Ron were winning by two. Percy had the quaffle and chucked it over to Charlie with a crazy throw. Charlie dove for it but fumbled the ball which Fred picked up and scored.

The twin than taunted his older brother saying he should fly better since he's been with all those dragons.

"Just because I work with dragons doesn't mean I fly like them! Besides, I'm out of practice guys!" Charlie defended himself, but laughed anyway. His family was weird sometimes.

It was a close match the whole time, but Charlie couldn't let his younger siblings beat him! In one last effort, Charlie threw the quaffle through the goal post and scored the winning point. Unfortunately, he took a tumble during his victory dance and splashed in a puddle of mud.

Fred and George cracked up the moment Charlie's broomstick hit the soft ground. There was mud everywhere; it even splattered the walls of the Burrow. Charlie groaned as he looked over his ruined outfit. Well, no matter. A quick wave of his wand vaporized the muck.

He turned to his laughing siblings. "What are you guys laughing at, there's mud on your faces too!"

"But you wear it well, brother!" George smirked and took off running from an angry Charlie. Over his shoulder he yelled, "Boy Charlie, those dragons are having a bad effect on you. You picked up their foul temper!"

Charlie rolled his eyes again at George's mention of the dragons. Where were they getting all this stuff? The older Weasley tackled his cackling brother and pinned him to the ground. George was still giggling even as Charlie threatened to punch him. Not that he ever would, but it was the big brother thing to say. "Stop laughing, you git," Charlie demanded, but couldn't resist his own smile. He let George up and left his younger brothers and sister to clean up the mess they had made. Charlie wanted to take a nap.

As soon as he walked in the door Charlie glanced at the famous Weasley clock near the corner. The hand representing his father clicked from 'work' to 'journeying'. "Great, Dad will be home soon."

Charlie peered at the paper lying on the table. It was the article from _The Daily Prophet_. It included his interview and some tid-bits about dragons. Or, at least it was supposed to. When Charlie looked again, it was not the same paper he had seen before.

The headline read: "Hogwarts Graduate Turns into Dragon—Learn how and why!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

It was supposed to say: "Hogwarts Graduate Works with Dragons—Exclusive Interview and Facts!"

"_So this is why Mom and the others have been acting weird."_

But who would do such a thing? It was such a stupid, immature, petty trick! Then a sudden thought came to him: "Stupid? Immature? Petty? Must have been Fred and George," he finished with a sigh. "Mom would have fallen for this sort of thing. She believes almost anything in the newspaper."

A quick flick of his wand returned the paper to the way it should be. Well, he could play those games too. In fact, Charlie was quite good at transfiguration. It wouldn't be too hard to turn his head into a dragon's . . .

"I wonder where Fred and George are?"

* * *

Not my greatest piece of work, but that's all right.

Ah, short, plot-less and oh so Charlie-ific. Yay. Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


End file.
